


Inside Joke

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a drug dealer, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 19, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Ben Solo, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), this is surprisingly soft, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Rey is sick of being the only virgin in her friend group, so, in a fit of desperation, she swipes right on 29-year-old drug dealer Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 756





	Inside Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is trash.
> 
> tw: Rey doesn't tell Ben she's a virgin and she does experience some pain at first, but it doesn't last long ;)

Rey is sick of being the only virgin in her friend group.

Not only that, but she’s also the only single person; Finn and Poe have been together for almost a year, and Hux recently got together with Rose. Now every time they all hang out together (which is less and less, nowadays), Rey is the awkward fifth wheel. 

They went bowling without her last night. Rey didn’t know until she saw their pictures on Snapchat, all four of them laughing and having fun without her. When Finn and Poe got home that night, they claimed it was “couple’s night” at the bowling alley and Rey would’ve been miserable.

Rey probably _would_ have been miserable. An invite still would’ve been nice, though.

And that was the final straw, the deciding factor in Rey deciding to download Tinder _that night_. Because apparently no boys in real life liked her, so she would just have to find someone online. Rey is so desperate to find someone, _anyone_ , that when she finishes setting up her profile with old Facebook photos, she swipes right on nearly every guy. She’ll choose whoever messages her first.

Not even one minute later, Rey’s phone starts going off with matches. _Why isn’t she this popular in real life?_ Another minute goes by and Rey gets her first message from a guy named Ben.

**Ben:** wyd tonight sweetheart

Rey rolls her eyes but clicks on his profile anyway. Her eyes widen a little when she sees his age: 29. Is that too old? Rey shrugs. Beggars can’t be choosers.

In his first photo, he’s playing with a dog– some kind of Pitbull mix. The photo is a little grainy, but it’s still cute. Rey loves dogs. There’s only one other picture on his profile, grainy and a little dark. In it, Ben is wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. He’s posing underneath a bridge. Kind of weird, but whatever.

He’s attractive enough, Rey supposes. He has a long nose with deep set eyes and shoulder-length black hair. It looks soft. She could lose her virginity to him, if only to get it over with already. Rey decides to message him back.

**Rey** : was hoping to have some fun tonight, wbu? ;)

**Ben:** shit, me too. come over to my place?

Damn, that was fast. He’s straightforward and doesn’t give her time to second-guess herself. Rey likes it. This is also a lot easier than she thought it would be; how come she’s never tried Tinder before?

He messages her his address and Rey is surprised to find he only lives two blocks away. She knows his apartment complex– it’s kind of seedy, but, then again, so is Rey’s. The struggle of being a broke college student. Rey tells Ben she’ll be over in an hour.

She takes a shower, rinsing herself more thoroughly than is probably necessary. Rey scrubs until her skin is pink, then moves on to shaving. She shaves her armpits and legs, then hesitates when she gets to her vagina. She’s never shaved herself there before, but she remembers reading in a _Cosmo_ magazine that guys prefer it “Brazilian bare.” Better shave it, then.

Rey hops out of the shower and makes quick work of blow-drying her hair and applying some makeup. She’s never been a big makeup person, but she figures she could at least do some eyeliner and mascara. Finally, Rey dresses herself in a lacey pink top that falls off her shoulders, and the shortest pair of shorts she owns. When Rey checks herself out in the mirror, she has to admit she looks _good_ , even if she doesn’t look like herself.

She’s putting on her black-and-white checkered Vans in the living room when Finn enters and gives her a low whistle.

“Where are you going all dressed up, Peanut?” he asks. Rey knows it’s petty, but she doesn’t want to tell Finn. She’s still mad at him for ditching her tonight.

“I have other friends besides you and Poe, you know,” Rey responds stiffly.

Finn glances at the clock on the wall, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “So you’re going to hang out with your ‘other friends’, right now– at one in the morning– wearing a sheer top and shorts?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything alri–“

Rey cuts him off. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Rey, at least tell me who you’re hanging out with so I don’t worry–“

But Rey is already out the door. She remembers that Finn has her location on “Find Friends”, so she turns off her location services for good measure. It’s stupid, but she wants him to worry a little. Not in a make-him-jealous kind of way (because Rey is _definitely_ not into Finn like that), but in a don’t-forget-about-me-I’m-still-your-friend-even-though-I’m-single kind of way. Maybe if she hits things off with Ben, they can all go on couple dates together.

The walk to Ben’s apartment is cold, but it only takes a few minutes. It’s surprisingly busy for a Sunday night; Rey passes a couple groups of stumbling drunk girls looking for the next party. One of the downsides of living right next to campus.

Rey messages Ben that she’s almost there, and he tells her he’ll meet her outside. Sure enough, standing underneath a tree outside his complex, is Ben. He’s wearing the same black hoodie from his Tinder picture, coupled with a pair of loose grey sweatpants. Rey forces her eyes away from the sizeable bulge there.

As she gets closer to him, she realizes how his pictures did not do him justice– he’s tall. Well over 6 feet, and everything about him is _big_. His arms, his hands, his nose, his lips. But it all fits somehow. He’s gorgeous.

“You Rey?” he asks as she takes the last couple of steps toward him. His voice is deep and it makes Rey’s stomach do a little flip. Rey notes that Ben looks way older than 29– looks like he should be in his 30s.

He seems to be thinking along the same line as her because he asks, “Shit, you sure you’re 19? I can’t go to jail again, even if you are a sweet little thing.”

Rey can’t tell if the jail comment was a joke or not, so she opts to ignore it. “I’m 19. I’m a sophomore at the University of Washington.”

Ben shrugs and leads her to his apartment with his hand pressed to the small of her back.

Ben’s apartment complex is just as sketchy as Rey remembers; there are homeless cats darting back and forth and shattered beer bottles on the ground. The distinct smell of marijuana permeates the air. It _should_ make her uneasy, but Rey feels safe with Ben.

When Ben leads her into his apartment, it’s surprisingly nice. Well, maybe not _nice_ , but it’s clean. The apartment is basically a one-bedroom square: he has a queen-sized bed in one corner with a dresser that seems to double as a nightstand. Across from the bed is the kitchen (if it can even be called that, it’s so small), and then a door that must lead to the bathroom. Finally, he has two big speakers (like, the kind you see in nightclubs) and a little machine that projects colored lights onto the walls and ceiling. Right now, the room is bathed in a blue and purple glow.

He nods to the two camping chairs set up in the middle of the room, and Rey sits down, nervous. Ben grabs a couple beers from his white refrigerator; ignoring the fact that she’s not 21 yet, he cracks one open and hands it to her.

Rey takes a swig even though she hates beer. She doesn’t want him to think she’s a kid.

Ben sits down in the other camping chair and takes a drink of his beer, too. “So you go to U-dub?” he asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah,” Rey replies, “Do you?”

Ben laughs, deep and throaty. “No.”

“Oh. So what do you do?”

“I work at a garage sometimes, for the sake of taxes. Mostly I sell drugs,” he deadpans, eyes boring into hers. This time, Rey is certain he isn’t joking. He’s searching her eyes, looking for _something_ , so Rey determines to keep her face as blank as possible. He’s trying to scare her. It definitely would have scared her away last week, or even two days ago. But at this point, Rey couldn’t care less who he is or what he does.

“I’m guessing you weren’t kidding about the jail thing, then?”

His lips turn down ever so slightly, like he’s disappointed in her answer. Like he was expecting her to run for the hills.

“No, I wasn’t kidding. The first time I went to jail, I was in for– well, I shouldn’t talk about it. Second time was for possession of drugs, naturally.”

_Twice_. This man is a drug dealer, and he’s been arrested _twice_. Every brain cell in Rey’s head is telling her to do the logical thing and _get the fuck out_. But Rey isn’t thinking with her head right now.

Somehow, Ben telling her these things makes her even _more_ attracted to him. At least he’s being honest with her, right? Rey likes a bad boy. Plus, it’ll make a good story to tell Finn, Poe, Rose, and Hux later. She can feel her phone vibrating in her back pocket– probably Finn. She ignores it.

Trying to change the subject, Rey blurts the only thing she can think of. “On your profile, you said you have a dog.”

Ben smiles like her presence amuses him. “Yeah, her name is Nines. I adopted her from the shelter.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m picking her up from the vet tomorrow– she ate a sock. She’s dumb as hell, but if anyone hurt her I’d kill them,” he says endearingly. Even though he just seriously threatened murder, Rey smiles softly. He clearly loves his dog.

“So you really don’t care, then?” Ben continues from their earlier conversation.

About him being a felon? Or a drug dealer? It’s not like she hasn’t seen worse. “Nope. As long as you don’t, like, murder me, or whatever.”

“I won’t murder you. No promises on anything else, though,” he smirks as he leans closer to her, bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek softly.

Rey’s heart beats loudly in her chest because _it’s finally happening_. For the longest time, she felt like sex was an inside joke that everybody got but her; well, now she can finally _get it_. Can stop feeling left out all the time.

Ben’s plush lips meet hers. He tastes like beer and weed but it’s okay. Rey kisses him back with fervor and Ben seems to like that because his tongue pushes into her mouth and Rey welcomes it. Their kiss is sloppy and wet and _hot_. His hand moves down from her cheek to cup the back of her neck and Rey’s hands tangle in his hair. It’s soft like she thought it would be.

“Ben,” Rey moans. Without breaking their kiss, Rey moves from her chair to Ben’s, sitting in his lap. The cheap camping chair creaks in protest, probably on the verge of breaking. Ben senses it and picks Rey up bridal-style instead.

He pulls away slightly when he lays her on his bed and Rey can’t help but whine at the loss of contact.

“Strip, sweetheart. Now.”

He doesn’t have to tell Rey twice. She rips off her shorts and underwear in one go and makes quick work of her top and bra as Ben watches in fascination. When it all comes off, he looks at her like he wants to _devour_ her.

Rey pouts a little because she’s completely naked and he’s still fully clothed. She tries to tug on his hoodie to get him to take off the offending item, but he stops her by gently grabbing her wrist.

“Ah, ah. Not yet. I want to admire you first.” His eyes rove over her body, taking in every inch of her like it’s his job. Rey likes to think she’s pretty comfortable with her body, but the way Ben’s looking at her makes her face flush. Does he think she’s too skinny? That her boobs are too small?

Before she can worry any more, Ben plies her with another kiss.

“Jesus, I hit the fucking jackpot,” he breathes, hand moving to cup her sex. Rey inhales sharply when he makes contact.

“So perfect, so wet for me already,” Ben murmurs along her jaw. He trails wet kisses down her chest and stomach until he makes his way _there_ and inhales. His nose brushes her clit and Rey squirms because _he’s so close to where she needs him_ –

Ben rips off his hoodie and before Rey can even appreciate his chiseled chest, he dives back down to her throbbing cunt. Pulling Rey to the edge of the bed, Ben wraps his strong arms around her thighs and licks a long stripe through her folds. Rey nearly screams at the contact.

“This okay, sweetheart?” he asks, pressing hungry kisses to her sex. Rey can hardly manage to choke out a yes before he resumes licking and sucking at her like it’s his only goal in life.

As Ben is circling her swollen clit with his tongue, he brings a finger to her entrance, stretching her. He curls his finger ever so slightly so he’s rubbing a spot in her that makes her see stars.

“Yes, Ben, there! Don’t stop,” Rey moans, probably too loud. She doesn’t care. She’s already so close.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Ben asks, adding a second finger that burns just a little bit.

“Yes, yes!” Rey screams, rocking her hips in time with his fingers.

Ben abruptly removes his fingers and stands up, kicking off his (extremely tented) sweatpants.

“What the hell?” Rey asks. She was about to fall over the edge and then he just stopped. If she doesn’t get relief soon she thinks she might die.

“I want you to come on my cock, sweetheart. And with the noises you’re making, I don’t know if I’ll be able to last long.”

With a sarcastic roll of her eyes, Rey decides she can forgive him. But only if he hurries up and enters her _now_. She tells him exactly that, so Ben takes the hint and removes his black briefs with a smirk on his face.

Rey’s confidence plummets when she sees Ben’s cock. It’s huge. And thick. And she’s seriously wondering if that thing will even _fit_ in her– so far, Ben’s fingers are the biggest things she’s had in her.

Ben takes in her expression and pulls back a little. “Are you having second thoughts? We don’t have to, Rey–“

But she interrupts him by pulling him down to kiss her again.

“No, I still want to, it’s just that,” Rey pauses, debating whether she should tell him that she’s never done this before. She’s afraid that he’ll stop if she tells him, and she can’t let that happen. If she doesn’t do this now, she might never. So she goes for a little white lie instead.

“– it’s just that I haven’t done this in a while,” _Yeah, nineteen years,_ “so just go slow at first, okay?”

Ben traces her bottom lip with his thumb and looks at her softly. “Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need.”

Then, Ben reaches over to his dresser-slash-nightstand and pulls out a condom. (Jesus, Rey forgot all about a condom. She’s glad at least _one_ of them has properly functioning brain cells.) He rolls it on in one smooth motion and positions himself at her entrance.

Rey nods and Ben pushes in slowly. It hurts. Rey is still dripping from when he went down on her, but she’s simply never done this before and _ow_. _Ow, ow, ow_.

Rey hides her face in Ben’s chest, clinging to him, so he doesn’t notice her face scrunched up in pain. It’s fine. Rey looks down and he’s only halfway in her. _Fuck_.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re tight,” Ben pants onto her shoulder. “Jesus. Feels so fucking good. I’m not gonna last long.”

Ben pushes in the rest of the way, breaking through the last barrier, and they exhale simultaneously. Thankfully, Ben stills, giving her time to adjust. After a minute or so, Rey wiggles around on his length. It still hurts, but now it’s more of a dull ache. Like she just finished a super intense workout.

“You can move, now, Ben,” Rey rasps.

“ _Thank fuck_.”

Ben pulls out of her torturously slow and Rey can feel every ridge, every drag of his cock inside of her. When just the tip is inside, Ben pushes back into her, eyes closed in bliss.

“Feels so good, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “So tight and wet, just for me.”

After a few slow thrusts, Ben picks up the pace, pumping in and out of her steadily. Rey wraps her arms around Ben and drags her nails down his back. He seems to like that, thrusting into her faster.

“Flip over on your knees. I want to see your cute little ass,” Ben puffs out. He withdraws long enough to flip Rey over onto her stomach and press his hand between her shoulder blades so her back arches. She wiggles her butt enticingly at him, and he enters again in one smooth thrust. Rey enjoys how easily he slides in now.

The new angle is hitting that same spot inside her that Ben got earlier with his fingers. The ache between her legs is all but forgotten– now all she can think or feel is _Ben_ and the stars behind her eyes every time he pumps into her.

Ben grabs Rey’s hair, pulling it so she’s forced to move up chest-to-back with him. He’s pounding into her furiously now, mouthing sloppily at her neck and jaw.

She knows he’s close, and so is she, but she just needs a little _more_ –

As if reading her mind, Ben reaches one hand down to circle her clit. That, combined with the feel of his cock pounding in and out of her, sends Rey tumbling over the edge, vision nearly whiting out.

Her body convulses around Ben, drawing him deeper until he gives one final slam into her wet heat and spills into the condom.

“Fuck!” Ben can’t help but exclaim as he empties himself inside her, rocking slowly.

They collapse on the bed in a sweaty, tangled mess. Rey winces slightly when Ben pulls out and takes off the condom, tossing it in the trash. His special blue-and-purple lights are still dancing around the room.

She almost expects Ben to put on his sweatpants and tell her to leave. That’s what normally happens after Tinder hookups, right?

He _does_ pull on his briefs, but Instead of telling her to leave, he lugs a huge arm around Rey’s waist and pulls her flush against him. Ben sighs contently and nuzzles into the back of her hair. His hand palms one of her breasts.

“You okay?” he asks, sleepily.

“Mhmm,” is all Rey can respond before her eyes drift close.

___

She dozes for 30 or so minutes before reality comes crashing back down and she realizes a couple things at once:

  1. She just had sex (!!!!!!!)
  2. It’s three in the morning
  3. Finn is probably worried sick about her
  4. She has an 8am tomorrow



Because of one or all of these things, Rey decides she should probably leave even though she doesn’t want to. She tries to squirm out of Ben’s arms, but he only seems to hold her tighter.

“Where are you going?” he asks, half-asleep.

“I have to go home. I have class really early tomorrow.”

“I’ll make you breakfast. I’m an early riser.”

“… My roommates will be worried about me,” Rey tries, halfheartedly.

Ben finds her phone somehow and holds it in front of her to unlock FaceID. Holding her phone so she can see, Ben navigates to her messages app. God, she has 9 missed texts from Finn.

“I’m assuming ‘Finn roommate’ is your roommate?”

Rey nods against his chest.

Ben types out a quick message on her phone while Rey follows along.

**Rey** : im staying the night at ben’s house. im fine, no need to worry. he will make me a breakfast burrito in the morning and will make sure i get to class. Byeeeee

Ben hits send, then turns her phone off and places it on the dresser.

“Boom. Done. Anything else?”

Rey bites her lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling.

“Are you holding me hostage?”

He smirks back at her.

“I told you I wouldn’t murder you. But I made no promises about kidnapping.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls be kind im sensitive


End file.
